jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Участник:WaffleWounder/Жан-Пьер Польнарефф
— один из дейтерагонистов «Крестоносцев звёздной пыли» и второстепенный персонаж в «Золотом ветре». В Крестоносцах звёздной пыли, француз Польнарефф отправляется в путешествие с Джотаро и Джозефом, чтобы отомстить за свою , убитую человеком с двумя правыми руками. В Золотом Ветре Польнарефф вновь появляется, чтобы помочь банде Буччеллати в их стремлении победить босса итальянской мафиозной семьи Passione. Является обладателем стенда Silver Chariot. __TOC__ Внешний вид Польнарефф - человек довольно высокого роста, спортивного и мускулистого телосложения. У него серебристые волосы, которые поднимаются прямо над его головой, прямо, на высоту примерно вдвое ниже его головы. У него нет бровей. Он также носит серьги в форме зубчатых пополам (разбитых) сердец. Когда Польнарефф был ребенком, у него были большие зубы и большие уши. Крестоносцы Звездной пыли Польнарефф носит черный облегающий топ без рукавов, за исключением одного ремня, бегущего от его груди через левое плечо. Он также носит пару легких брюк с мешочками, привязанными к поясу на каждом бедре. Он потерял два левых пальца и все пальцы левой ноги после битвы с Ваниллой Айс. Золотой ветер Потеряв правый глаз и ноги в середине бедра, Польнарефф теперь использует инвалидную коляску и стеклянный протез на глазу. Он также приобрел протезы пальцев, чтобы заменить два, которые он потерял. Во время последней битвы его душа обитает в теле черепахи Коко Джамбо. Цветовые схемы | |T2=Anime | |T3=Heritage for the Future | |T4=All-Star Battle | }} Личность Жан Пьер Польнарефф - хвастливый, но благородный и доброжелательный француз. Наиболее характерной чертой Полнарева является его честь. В его первом появлении он нарочно ставит себя в тупик, объясняя свои способности и сражаясь со своим противником Avdol в местности, более подходящей для последний. Честь Полнарева такова, что даже под контролем DIO он отказывается сделать что-то столь же бесчестное, как нападение на кого-то из обратное имя. Приняв рыцарское мышление, Полнарев неохотно избегает боя или использует нечестную тактику, хотя его можно убедить, если противник тот, кого он глубоко ненавидит, как Vanilla Ice или DIO. На самом деле он несколько счастлив, что Чака бросает ему вызов напрямую. Полнарев также очень хочет отомстить за своих погибших близких, например, путешествуя по миру в поисках того, кто убил его сестру Sherry. Полнарев доброжелателен и пожертвует потенциальным романом, чтобы его враги не причиняли вреда ни в чем не повинной женщине, наиболее примечательный случай с [Malèna ], чья доброта по отношению к нему, когда Alessi Стенд заставил его сжаться в ребенка, тронула его. { {Ch | Глава 207}} Точно так же, Полнарев кажется высокомерным, конфронтационным и может быть довольно импульсивным. Он очень гордится своим Серебряной колесницей, и на это есть веские основания, потому что он усердно тренировался с ним, , но его самоуверенность, к сожалению, означает, что он плохо приспособлен для борьбы с трусливыми Stand пользователями на его ладони, as he doesn't expect their moves and leads him into a number of disadvantageous positions, notably against Hol Horse's Emperor or Anubis. Polnareff has trouble seeing his own faults and thinks of himself as better as he really is, having for instance once noted the carelessness of throwing a lit cigarette butt on the ground, a cigarette he threw, and which caused a fire. During his journey, it isn't unusual for Polnareff to argue with his companions or run afoul of various people he meets. He also initially held a poor view of Avdol, as he fled DIO instead of fighting, and had an argument which severed his relationship with him. Likewise Polnareff attacked Iggy upon their first meeting, their two personalities clashing violently. Polnareff is also the least serious member of the group. He is maybe the one who bonds the most with his companions, casually joking with Kakyoin, Joseph, and even Jotaro. Being very extroverted, he has no problem expressing joy or sorrow, thus is the most compassionate of the group, being the one who mourns his comrades openly. This trait pushed the other members of the third Joestar Group not to reveal Avdol's recovery to him as they feared he would spill the secret. Polnareff is somewhat easily distracted and repeatedly finds a way to lighten the mood, cracking a joke in sign language with Kakyoin while the submarine they were in was being sunk , being willing to taste a homemade baby food from Joseph and somehow coming to believe in Judgement's power as a genie, asking for becoming a comic book artist greater than Disney. In fact Polnareff references pop culture icons frequently, such as Tom & Jerry, or The Exorcist. He can be unintelligent but in battle has shown surprising intellect, strategy and instinct. Polnareff fancies himself a ladies' man. This is in part due to having mild narcissism, often considering himself a handsome man and takes special pride in his hair. A woman's good looks are always enough to distract him from even the most serious subjects, leading to Joseph commenting that Polnareff thinks with his crotch. Indeed, even his infant self was already delighted to bathe with a beautiful woman. Usually a very perceptive fighter, being able to sniff out Devo, Chaka, and Alessi, he seems to be unable to think that a woman would ever be evil, never suspecting Nena or Enya when he met them. Polnareff is very friendly with the women, giving love advice to Nena and trying to bond with Enya (though it unintentionally enraged her). As a "sophisticated" man, Polnareff cannot stand filthy places, especially filthy toilets or those that do not fit his standards. Interestingly, Polnareff's best friends during the course of the series are Avdol and Iggy, neither of whom he could stand when they first met. In fact, no character mourns the deaths of his companions like Polnareff does, and no other character is as dedicated to avenging them. In ''Vento Aureo, Polnareff has considerably matured and has become a serious and focused individual. His experience allows him to offer very needed counsel in Giorno and the others' fight against Diavolo. Abilities Stand Polnareff's humanoid Stand is Silver Chariot, one of the fastest of all; utilizing a in a flexible and deadly offense. In Vento Aureo, Polnareff develops Chariot Requiem, a Stand able to manipulate souls, with the touch of the Arrow; and later becomes sustained by Coco Jumbo's Stand, Mr.President. Mastery Having been born with Silver Chariot, Polnareff is stated to have intensively trained with his Stand, with great results. Thanks to his training, Polnareff is able to expertly wield Silver Chariot and make it fight with the expertise of a seasoned swordsman, able to command it to slash or stab with great precision and timing. Although the sword is its main feature, Polnareff can also command his Stand to perform kicks in a pinch. Moreover, Polnareff has a habit of partially channelling Silver Chariot through his body, adding greater protection against attacks. Personal Intelligence Polnareff's tactical acumen is greatly impeded by his faults, such as mild arrogance, tendency to be distracted by women (especially pretty ones), and his general nobility of character which makes him slow in expecting treachery. However, Polnareff has proven to be a very perceptive fighter. Firstly, he is noticeably faster to catch when a man is trying to attack him. He has managed to decipher the powers of Hanged Man and devised an effective counter to it, has occasionally shown to greatly use the environment to his advantage for instance by purposefully breaking a mirror and use the pieces to observe a blind angle, and his experience enabled him to be able to figure out some of Cream's weaknesses and King Crimson's power, devising a mildly effective counter to its time erasure. Swordsmanship Polnareff's training with Silver Chariot and an off-hand comment about Chaka's amateurish sword stance suggests that Polnareff himself is a skilled swordsman. His skill is somewhat demonstrated when after being possessed by Anubis, he himself is able to overwhelm Star Platinum. The anime expands on that by giving him a typical fencing stance. Hacking After having been defeated by Diavolo, Polnareff went into hiding and developed computer hacking skills, allowing him to watch over numerous law enforcement databases unnoticed and communicate undetected by Passione with Bucciarati's Gang. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 4 = * |-| Part 5 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = Part 3 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 4 = * |-| Part 5 = * * * * * * * * * * * |-| OVA = * * * * * * * * * * }} Quotes | }} | | }} }} References Site Navigation